Gotta Be Somebody
by Harry J.B
Summary: Songfic One-Shot using Nickelback's song "Gotta Be Somebody". Tails had that feeling he was searching for, his heart thumped in his ears, he felt an odd fluttering sensation in his stomach and a hot feeling came over his head as he blushed hard. TailsOC.


_**Here's a short one-shot to keep you busy while I write the next chapter of His Keeper.**_

_**I do not own the awesome-ness that is Nickelback's "Gotta Be Somebody" it is their's and whatever record company produced it.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He watched her, eyes wandering, then he looked away. Nothing. He wondered if he would ever find what he was looking for.

_**This time,**_

_**I wonder what it feels like.**_

The boy returned to look at his food, his mind reeling as he tried to imagine what it feel like to find…_her_.

_**To find the one in this life,**_

_**The one we all dream of.**_

The perfect girl, the one that would make his heart race, his blood boil, his knees weak. He chuckled at himself, Sonic was right, the boy was a hopeless romantic.

_**But dreams just aren't enough.**_

His blue eyes looked at the now empty plate and check beside it, he fished through his pockets and got out a few bills, he placed them on the table and walked out of the door.

_**So I'll be waiting for the real thing,**_

_**I'll know it by the feeling.**_

The boy had clearly started puberty, he was tall, his hair reached his shoulders and his three bangs hung over his left eye. The boy left for the streets outside.

_**The moment when we're meeting,**_

_**Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen.**_

His orange fur was darkened by the moonlight, the fur had a hint of red. He smiled showing his teeth where canine fangs were growing, there was a hole in his mouth where his final baby tooth had disappeared. His friends always teased him about his late growth.

_**So I'll be holding my own breath, right up 'til the end,**_

_**Until that moment, when I find the one that I'll spend forever with.**_

This boy was Miles Prower, known to his friends and the many humans who watched TV as the super smart companion of Sonic the Hedgehog, who had given him the nickname "Tails".

_**Because nobody wants to be the last one there,**_

_**Because everybody wants to feel like someone cares.**_

Tails wondered if he would ever find anyone, surely he would. There had been many girls in his life. There had been Cream; A young tan rabbit who Sonic had saved the mother of when they had first met. She was taller now, with long brown hair, defiantly a pretty dame, but she wasn't for him.

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands,**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

Then there was Fiona, a very sexy vixen with red fur and long brown hair, Tails had had the biggest crush on her, but she was way too old for him, she was a bit older than Sonic even!

_**Because nobody wants to do it on their own,**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone.**_

There was also Cosmo, a plant creature from outer space, they had a steady relationship but she passed away. Tails was sad for that second as he looked down, he sighed deeply then fell with several thuds following, a book slid into view, he picked it up and got up.

"I'm sorry that was really--" He paused when his eyes caught the other persons jade green eyes.

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

Tails blushed and handed the girl her book, she was a fox with blue fur with strands of fur over her right eye and the length of her hair reached her mid back, but was now dangling down her side, she blushed too and took the book.

"Th-thanks…" She said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

_**Tonight, out on the street,**_

_**Out in the moonlight.**_

Tails had that feeling he was searching for, his heart thumped in his ears, he felt an odd fluttering sensation in his stomach and a hot feeling came over his head as he blushed hard.

The two got up and the girl was clearly flushed. "Do you feel it, too?" She asked timidly.

_**And you know this feels too right.**_

_**It's just like déjà vu, me standing here with you.**_

Tails' ears perked up. "You mean…you?" _She feels the same? No way, this is way too good to be true! _Tails thought in his head. The girl nodded and rubbed her arm sheepishly. "My name's Carly."

_**So I'll be holding my own breath,**_

_**Could this be the end?**_

The two walked closer to each other. "I um…I suppose there is only one way to find out." Tails said, very flustered his blushing getting deeper.

"I guess there is…" Carly said and leaned closer.

_**Is it that moment when I find the one,**_

_**That I'll spend forever with.**_

Then it happened, a shock ran through their bodies and it felt as if a hole within them was filled. The kiss never stopped, just intensified. Two arms wrapped around Tails' neck, he held her closer by wrapping his own arms around her waist.

_**Because nobody wants to be the last one there,**_

_**Because everybody wants to feel like someone cares.**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands,**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that.**_

Rain poured down from the sky but the two didn't care, they had found what they were looking for; each other.

_**Because nobody wants to do it on their own,**_

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone.**_

_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

They smiled at each other. "Where do you live?" The two giggled as they realized they had talked at exactly the same time.

_**You can't give up,**_

_**Looking for a diamond in the rough.**_

"I live in a house at the Mystic Ruins, mine's the only house there, so it's not hard to miss." Tails said. Carly smiled.

"I live in the Station Square Downtown District, near the Amusement Park." She said.

_**You never know when it shows up,**_

_**Make sure you're holding on.**_

_**Because it could be the one,**_

_**The one you're waiting on.**_

The two then traded cell phone numbers and headed to they're home's. Tails smiled as he realized he wasn't upset anymore, he had found the one he was looking for.

_**Because nobody wants to be the last one there,**_

_**Because everybody wants to feel like someone cares.**_

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands,**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like me, oh.**_

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there,**_

_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.**_

_**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere,**_

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**How was it? Was it good? I really enjoyed doing this one, I love stuff like this, I'm such a pansy.**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
